the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Bell
- "Her hair was a light, soft brown and her eyes were wider and kinder." |eyes=Dark |skin=Light |family members=*Abram van Dukas (husband) † *Savannah van Dukas (née Tonks) (daughter) † *Brooklyn Gales (daughter-in-law) † *Edward Bell (grandson) *Alfred Bell (uncle) *Dukas family (in-laws) *House of Bell |occupation=Nurse in training |affiliation=*House of Bell *NoHeads *Dukas family *Police |masters= |apprentices= }} Riley van Dukas (née Bell) (b. ~1984-1988, also known as Riles), was a pure-blood mutant. She attended Superhero School in the 1990s. After Superhero School, she married a Fobble, Abram van Dukas and was disowned by her prejudiced family. In 2003 she became the mother of Savannah van Dukas. During the Second NoHead War, Riley and her husband were allies of the police, as their daughter was a member. Savannah married Naay in 2017 and had a son, Edward van Dukas. During the war in 2020, Riley's husband was murdered by NoHeads, and Naay was also killed by Baby Intelligence. After the Second NoHead War, Riley raised her grandson with the help of his godfather Bladepoint, which meant that Edward also spent time with him and the S.M.S.B.. Biography Early life Riley was born in the 1980s. Brooklyn Gales, Becca Smith, and Jacob Bell were her cousins. Mr. Horrendous NoHead may be a relative on her mother's side. Alfred Bell was also Riley's uncle. She was Brooklyn Gales' favorite cousin, but she never met her married family. Superhero School years Riley attended Superhero School from the mid-1980s to the late 1990s. She may have been very skilled at Fencing class. It is also possible that she was good at Defense Against Darkness, because in her adult life she managed to resist torture without revealing any vital information or losing her sanity. At some point during, but probably after, her education at Superhero School, Riley began working at a hospital as a nurse in training. There, she met and subsequently fell in love with Fobble Abram van Dukas, despite her family's steadfast belief in the importance of mutant superiority. First NoHead War The degree and nature of her involvement during the First NoHead War is unknown, but it is reasonable to assume that she helped the Grand Army in some way. Raising Savannah Riley married Abram and was subsequently disowned by her aunt, parents and sisters. Statements by her sisters indicate that both of them cut off contact with Riley because they considered her a power traitor for her marriage. In 2003 at roughly the age of twenty, Riley and Abram had one child, Savannah van Dukas. Riley selected the name. Abram, Naay, and Riley called her Sav for short. While Riley was unsure why her ears were blue, she finally got used to it. Unlike many people she knew, Riley and Abram accepted her and patiently listened to her troubles, even when they didn’t find them pertinent. In elementary school, Dukas was virtually friendless, something that disturbed Riley. Riley had a talent for cleanliness that her husband and daughter did not share. Her daughter, Savannah, attended Camp Fun and Games in 2015. It's implied that Riley worried about her daughter's safety frequently.''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' Second NoHead War Although Riley and Abram did not appear to be official police officers, they allowed their home to be one of the Police Grand Army's safe-houses and were supportive of the organization to which their daughter belonged. Savannah married Naay in the winter of 2020; she suspected that her parents did not approve because he was a cyborg, though it is unknown if this was true; given the fact that Riley wasn't a supremacist, these suspicions of Naay may have not been true. Sheltering the S.M.S.B. After fighting off NoHead scouts, they were instrumental in Baby Intelligence's moving from Mount Everest to the Dukas house: Baby Intelligence, Force Baby, and Baby Strength procured the third scroll from their search for the Chosen One, the superheroes took temporary refuge in the Dukas' home, where Riley took care of Force Baby's injuries. She seemed somewhat offended when Baby Intelligence first reacted to her as if she were her cousin Annabeth Black because of their resemblance. She and Abram were both very worried about their daughter when they learned that the Great Basin was ambushed by NoHeads, though Abram tried to reassure his wife by pointing out that their daughter had been through worse in the Battle of the t and i Factory. Losing her husband Eventually, the protections around the police safe-houses were broken. Riley and Abram were interrogated and tortured by Brute Gunray for information pertaining to Baby Intelligence and the police. Their son-in-law reported that they were "shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay". Soon after this, their daughter discovered that she was pregnant and came to stay with Riley and Abram. The government, which was subtly influenced by the NoHeads, soon began persecuting anyone who had harbored Baby Intelligence after the law was passed. Abram was eventually caught by F8s and murdered in March of 2020, leaving Riley a widow; Riley, as a pure-blood, was safe, and stayed with her pregnant daughter. Riley's son-in-law was murdered during the Battle of Yellowstone by war rockets. Later life Riley was left with custody of her grandson, though Edward would also spend a lot of time with his godfather, Sheriff Dynamo, and the S.M.S.B. Physical description Riley is described as closely resembling NoHead Annabeth Black physically (as Baby Intelligence almost attacked her thinking that she was Annabeth), though she has black hair instead of light brown, and has softer and wider eyes. Thus, she is likely tall and bears the patrician beauty common to the Bell family, aside from her aforementioned eyes, which are kinder than her cousin's arrogant and heavily-lidded stare. Personality and traits It is safe to assume, given her marriage to a Fobble, that Riley was very different from both of her sisters: while her sisters married into "respectable" pure-blood families, she married for love despite her family's opposition, leading to her family's hatred. She is clearly a good mother showing her concern about her daughter's whereabouts after the Ambush at the McCallin House and taking care of her during her pregnancy, she is also a good grandmother raising her daughter's son after her death. Apart from her husband and daughter, her cousin Brooklyn Gales considered her to be her only true family, demonstrating that Riley always treated Brooklyn with respect and kindness. In addition to being a good wife, mother, and grandmother, she is a good friend, because despite that she was under torture, she did not reveal anything that could harm Baby Intelligence or any of her friends. Like Stephanie, Riley is a woman dedicated to her family and friends. Powers and abilities Riley's powers are mostly unknown. However, she had a talent for cleanliness, a talent that her husband and her daughter did not share. Relationships Family Bell Family Riley's relationship with her parents was likely a bad one. Because she married a Muggle-born against her family's ideals of mutant superiority she was disowned and not considered a Bell after that. It is safe to assume that her parents did not consider her as their daughter anymore and like Annabeth and Becca cut off all contact with her. It is also possible that Riley's parents never met their granddaughter. It is unknown what kind of relationship Riley had with her cousin, Annabeth, and second cousin, Becca Smith, when they were younger. However, both her cousins believed in pure-blood supremacy, whereas Riley obviously did not, given her marriage. , her older sister ]] After she married the Muggle-born Abram, Riley was disowned and both her cousins cut off all contact with her. Riley's relationship with Annabeth was likely particularly hateful, given that Annabeth's enmity with Riley's other cousin, Brooklyn Gales, as well as her daughter (though, given the circumstances, she likely didn't learn of the latter until after the battle and her eldest sister's death). Riley also seemed to be offended when Baby Intelligence, upon first seeing her, reacted as if she were her younger cousin. Riley's relationship with Becca, however, is unknown, though it was most likely similar to that of her relationship to Annabeth. Riley's younger cousin Brooklyn Gales told Zach Kellerman in 2005 that Riley was her favorite cousin. Like her, Brooklyn was considered a "power traitor" by their family, and was disowned for her beliefs. Thus, the two were likely close in their younger years. Brooklyn considered Brooklyn and Savannah her only true family. Abram van Dukas Riley married Abram van Dukas in spite of her family's hatred of Muggle-borns, which led to her being disowned and shunned by her own sisters. Thus, it can be assumed that the two loved each other greatly. Ted comforted his wife when they were unsure what happened to their daughter after the Ambush at the McCallin House, reassuring her that, as a police officer, Savannah had been through worse. Savannah van Dukas , her daughter ]] Savannah and her mother were close. It's unknown how Riley took the news that her daughter and Naay were in love and that they planned to marry. It's also unknown how she initially reacted to Savannah's pregnancy. Riley was frantic with worry over her daughter's participation in the Second NoHead War and opted to stay with her during her pregnancy, while Abram went on the run from the NoHeads. It's unknown how she took the news of her daughter's death, but one can assume that the loss of her only child was devastating. After the final battle of the Second NoHead War Riley would raise the boy after his parents' deaths with the help of Edward´s godfather Bladepoint. Baby Intelligence , a friend.|left]] The first time Baby Intelligence met Riley, he thought that she looked a lot like her cousin Annabeth Black but, with kinder eyes and lighter hair. Her resemblance to Annabeth was such that Baby Intelligence attempted to attack her, but upon realizing his mistake, he felt bad and apologized as her physical comparison to her cousin seemed offensive to her. She provided shelter for him when the NoHeads ambushed their temporary sanctuary. Sheriff Bladepoint After the Second NoHead War, Sheriff Bladepoint helped Riley raise her grandson, and his godson, Edward van Dukas. Bladepoint liked and respected Riley for her ideals and because she was Savannah's mother. It is possible that after the war they would see each other regularly and probable in such a scenario that they would develop a bond because of Savannah and Naay's memory. Police Grand Army Riley wasn't an official member of the Police Grand Army, but nevertheless, she supported the police's ideals (given her marriage to a Fobble-born). From the kindness of her heart, she would allow the police use of her house as a safe house. It is likely that she has a good relation with all of the members. The degree and nature of her involvement during the First NoHead War is unknown, but it is reasonable to assume that she helped them in some way. Riley proved her loyalty in 2020 when she was tortured by a NoHead at her home and did not reveal anything of import regarding Baby Intelligence or the police, despite the fact that she was under torture. Etymology The name "Riley" comes from a surname which is either a variant of Reilly or is derived from a place name meaning "rye clearing" in Old English. Behind the scenes Riley is the only known member of the Bell family that has not appeared in any of the graphic novels. Curiously, she was only in her mid-40s when her grandson, Edward van Dukas, was born. Her role in the graphic novelization of is omitted entirely, as the S.M.S.B. flies directly to the alley where Baby Strength is captured. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:1980s births Category:Power traitors Category:American individuals Category:Lightning victims Category:NoHeads enemies Bell Category:Females Category:Police Grand Army supporters Category:Pure-bloods Category:Widowed individuals Category:Mutants Category:Superhero School students Category:Dukas family Category:Heroines Category:Orientated in the 1990s Category:Unknown Superhero School Classification